Darling, What a Night!
by Flamingori
Summary: Vigilar a Jacob Frye no es tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un sargento de Scotland Yard.


**Título:** Darling, What a Night!

 **Pareja:** Jacob Frye x Frederick Abberline.

 **Serie:** Assassin's Creed Syndicate.

 **Género:** romance, humor.

 **Advertencias:** tiene un guiño más que obvio a Henry y Evie como parejita.

 **Longitud:** 6345 palabras, oneshot.

 **Resumen:** vigilar a Jacob Frye no es tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un sargento de Scotland Yard.

 **Notas:** Jacob es bisexual, lo han confirmado los señores de Ubisoft, ¡qué tiempo para estar vivo! ↓↓

 _(...) "Jeffrey Yohalem, the Lead Writer on Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, indicated that the team explicitly avoided giving Jacob a female interest during the main storyline. He also hinted at the idea that Jacob needed to "figure himself out to some degree" after his brief partnership with Maxwell Roth. This led to speculation regarding Jacob's sexuality, with the official Assassin's Creed Tumblr later confirming that the character was canonically bisexual."_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a los señores de Ubisoft. Yo sólo los uso para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla como ésta.

* * *

 **Darling, What a Night!**

(CAPÍTULO ÚNICO)

.

.

.

I

—Señor Abberline, tómeselo como un favor personal, ¿podrá usted hacerlo? Estoy segura que, dada su habilidad de negociación y persuasión, no le supondrá ningún problema.

—Señorita Frye, sus zalamerías no son necesarias —el sargento suspiró—. Haré lo que me pide, al fin y al cabo, es gracias a usted que los errores de su hermano (pese a garrafales) han podido ser solucionados. Yo, y todo Londres, le debemos más de un favor.

—¿Entonces lo hará?

Frederick asintió con la cabeza y pudo ver cómo la sonrisa de Evie iluminaba su rostro de tal manera que parecía que una vela se había prendido a su lado. Por un momento temió que este repentino brillo le llegara a encandilar y optó por apartar la mirada.

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, señor Abberline! ¡Muchísimas gracias! —agradeció varias veces más llegando a apretar sus manos—. Serán sólo unas horas, las suficientes como para cenar. Me aseguraré de regresar lo antes posible al tren y no dejarle demasiado tiempo a solas con Jacob.

—No diga eso y disfrute de su cita con el señor Green —sonrió cómplice, Evie se acomodó un fino mechón tras su oreja, un gesto delicado y tímido que resultaba de lo más extraño en una Asesina tan letal como ella—. Me encargaré de entretener a su hermano y mantenerle alejado de su velada. Usted más que nadie se merece un descanso, vaya pues tranquila y confíe en mí. No le verá en toda la noche, así tenga que encarcelarle tras los barrotes de Scotland Yard.

Evie volvió a agradecer con un fuerte apretón de manos y desapareció entre los callejones de Whitechapel, seguramente avanzara rumbo al tren que hacía las veces de guarida, cómo conseguían —tanto ella como su hermano— dar con la ubicación exacta de un tren siempre en movimiento era algo que Frederick no llegaba a entender.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando el tren apareció por la estación más próxima a varias fábricas que ahora servían como cuarteles para los Rooks, se detuvo apenas unos segundos que no eran suficientes para que ningún pasajero bajara o subiera, y siguió su curso dejando tras de sí una muchedumbre de londinenses irritados (alzando los puños contra la locomotora y recibiendo las maldiciones de Bertha), y una humareda que se camuflaba con la niebla que solía acompañar las noches en Inglaterra. La única diferencia fue que el tren tenía ahora un pasajero más a bordo.

—Señorita Frye, el sargento Abberline ya está aquí —anunció Henry su llegada. Evie respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta y ambos hombres se dirigieron al vagón anterior.

Mientras que Frederick se sentó en el sofá, observando con cierta curiosidad la decoración del tren, Henry caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro. Debía ser un hombre de costumbres porque a Frederick no le costó analizar un patrón en sus pasos: avanzaba tres y retrocedía cuatro, para luego volver a avanzar otros tres y retroceder esta vez sólo dos, y vuelta a empezar.

—¿Está usted nervioso, señor Green?

—Como nunca antes en mi vida.

Frederick rió con aquella respuesta tan sincera y no pudo evitar sino compadecerse de sus nervios, Henry se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Recordaría ofrecerle otro a Evie si lo pedía.

—Disculpad la tardanza, pero es un verdadero infierno moverse con esta prisión hecha de tela —Evie apareció por la puerta llevando un largo vestido que, siguiendo la etiqueta de la época, era muy ceñido en el pecho y con un largo que llegaba al suelo. El tono azulado del vestido parecía querer resaltar el color de sus ojos y, por si no fuera suficiente, llevaba un collar del mismo tono. Aunque, si algo llamaba más aún la atención de cualquiera que conociera a Evie Frye, era ver su cabello suelto, atada únicamente una pequeña parte de su flequillo usando unas finas horquillas de plata.

—¡Señorita Frye, está usted espléndida! —se adelantó Frederick a hablar poniéndose en pie, viendo que Henry se había quedado sin palabras, estático a su lado cual estatua.

—Muchas gracias, señor Abberline —ella se atrevió a dar una pequeña vuelta para mostrar el gran lazo blanco coronando su baja espalda—. Me alegra saber que llevar algo tan incómodo como esto —levantó con ambas manos la larga falda de su vestido, sólo un poco, para mostrar uno de sus zapatos, finos y de bajo tacón cuadrado—, me será recompensado con agradables cumplidos.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación, para entonces Henry había logrado articular alguna que otra palabra, incluso pudo coordinar sus pasos para bajar antes que Evie y ayudarla a bajar al andén, tendiéndole la mano para obtener el privilegio de rozar sus dedos por encima de los guantes que llevaba, cómo lamentó entonces llevarlos. Frederick les despidió y Bertha anunció con un bocinazo de la chimenea que el tren volvía a ponerse en marcha, obligando al sargento a refugiarse en algún vagón en busca de estabilidad. Pero, en lugar de ello, anduvo de un vagón a otro buscando a quien debía vigilar, fue desde el punto de control donde estaba Bertha hasta el último vagón plagado de extraños cachivaches y botellas de licor, pero no encontró rastro alguno de Jacob.

Volvió entonces al vagón donde antes se había sentado, frente al sillón vio un largo panel con las fotografías de los distintos objetivos de ambos Frye y rutas entrelazadas con líneas rojas, además de grandes cruces tachando varias imágenes. Bajó la vista a la mesita donde había apoyado sus manos y rebuscó entre los papeles que estaban desperdigados por el piso, intuía que era cosa de Jacob, Evie era una mujer demasiado meticulosa como para permitir este desorden.

— _«Encuentro de fornidos caballeros a cambio de una generosa recompensa…»_ —leía la carta importándole bastante poco la invasión a la intimidad que estaba cometiendo al leer correspondencia ajena—. _«A orillas del Támesis, busque la bandera roja que indica el lugar…»._

No perdió ni un segundo más y se puso en marcha, este tipo de eventos sólo podía venir de las manos de Robert Topping, ya conocido entre los hombres de Scotland Yard por el turbio negocio de las apuestas, ¿acaso Jacob participaba en algo como esto? Sí, era más que probable teniendo en cuenta que no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de matar, secuestrar o robar, ¿apuestas ilegales? Éste era un negocio inofensivo en comparación.

.

.

.

II

Llegó al barco justo a tiempo, subió a bordo y un marinero anunció que el viaje comenzaba soltando amarras para que el barco comenzara a moverse río abajo. En la cubierta se había dispuesto un improvisado ring, un círculo de arena flanqueado por barriles y cajas de cerveza, el público se agolpaba tras aquellas barreras, varios hombres de aspecto intimidante actuaban como seguridad impidiendo bien que algún espectador entorpeciera el encuentro, bien que alguien se cayera por la borda.

—¡Sed todos bienvenidos al Club que navega por el río! —anunció el propio Topping pasando al centro del ring, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro mientras saludaba al público, que le recibió con aplausos y vítores—. Decidme, ¿qué puede ser más emocionante que unos buenos combates en movimiento? ¡Nada! ¡Veamos si nuestros participantes logran soportar el balanceo de un barco y los golpes de los demás! —dejó el ring y señaló una pizarra con muchos nombres anotados en ella, Frederick reconoció a más de uno como maleantes o rateros de poca monta, pero el que logró hacerle chasquear la lengua fue el de Jacob Frye. Bajo él, Topping escribía la suma de dinero que la gente apostaba por él.

Tras unos minutos que Topping dedicó a contar el dinero, el primer combate comenzó. Tres hombres saltaron al ring rasgando sus ropas y mostrando más de una cicatriz, y entonces comenzaron a liarse a mamporros. Puñetazos, patadas, mordiscos, arañazos, jalones de pelo… la verdad es que en ese ring hubo de todo.

Topping anunció al ganador, un tal señor Montell, alzando su brazo. El público se dividió entre los que habían apostado por él y los que no.

Comenzó el segundo combate, aunque más que combates podrían denominarse melés, los combatientes golpeaban a quien tuvieran más cerca sin seguir ningún orden, propinando golpes más o menos fuertes, pero siempre torpes dado el continuo movimiento del barco para evitar otras embarcaciones. El ganador de este round de calentamiento, como había dicho Topping, fue el señor Robertson (fácilmente reconocible por el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo).

—¡Devuélvenos el dinero, Topping! ¡Queremos a Frye!

—¡He pagado quince libras, quiero un buen combate!

Frederick retrocedió cuando los primeros gritos se alzaron entre el público, no quería llevarse algún golpe por parte de un obrero malhumorado. El problema era que no podía volver a tierra, ¿nadar de noche en el Támesis? A estas horas todos los capitanes de barco iban borrachos como cubas, le arrollarían y ahogarían en cuestión de segundos sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, por no hablar del frío que sentiría si, por intervención divina, lograba llegar vivo a la orilla, no tenía forma alguna de entrar en calor. Por lo tanto estaba obligado a permanecer en el barco, lo quisiera o no.

—Lo cierto es… —una nueva voz calló la trifulca, muchos la reconocieron y guardaron silencio entre codazos y empujones—, que llevo aquí un rato —la multitud se apartó creando un pasillo que condujo a ese hombre hacia el ring.

—¡El señor Jacob Frye! —Topping aplaudió, forzando que el resto de asistentes se uniera al aplauso—. Pensé que no había leído mi invitación —Jacob saltó sobre un par de barriles entrando al ring—. Ahora, caballeros, no bajaremos de este barco hasta que alguien consiga tumbar a mi mejor luchador. Quien lo consiga se lleva el 100% de los beneficios, ¿quién se anima?

Mientras Jacob se deshacía de su ropa (no toda, sino la parte superior), Topping se encargó de anotar cifras y nombres en su pizarra, atendiendo a cómo cada hombre le deletreaba su apellido. Los ojos de Frederick se alejaron de aquel tumulto de pura impaciencia y fueron hacia la esquina del ring —no era realmente una esquina porque el ring tiene forma circular, sería más acertado describirlo como una curva— donde estaba Jacob, que ahora sólo llevaba sus botas y pantalones sujetos con un cinturón. No era un hombre delicado precisamente y se ataba un par de vendas en las manos usando los dientes. Los grandullones de seguridad se acercaron a él y le dieron palmaditas al hombro o espalda, otros se encargaron de recoger su ropa (y armas), y llevarla al interior del único camarote que tenía el barco. El motivo era que entre tanta sacudida más de un asistente se había empapado y preferían evitar que las ropas del favorito de Topping acabaran húmedas o, peor aún, sumergidas en lo más profundo del río.

Quiso impedirlo, pero los ojos de Frederick se movieron sin su consentimiento, clavándose en el cuerpo de Jacob. No eran muchas las ocasiones donde un hombre se mostraba de esta manera (¡y mucho menos con tanto orgullo! ¡Dios santo, estaba sonriendo tan tranquilo mientras hablaba!), quizá por ello le dedicó tanta atención, no sabía cuándo podría verlo de nuevo. Desconocía el tatuaje que decoraba parte de su pecho o la cruz que marcaba su hombro, y llegó a preguntarse si tendrían algún significado o sólo era tinta sin sentido usada a modo de decoración.

Pensaba en ello cuando alzó la mirada hacia la cara de Jacob, se revolvía el cabello mientras reía y llevó la misma mano a la nuca moviendo la cabeza. Y entonces miró al frente, topándose con aquella mirada que se había clavado en él.

 _"Freddy"_ , no le hizo falta decirlo, apenas lo susurró causándole un profundo escalofrío al sargento. El Asesino sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano, y la sonrisa llegó a crecer cuando Frederick bordeó el ring para alcanzar su posición sin entrar en él.

—Le he dicho miles de veces que no me llame de esa forma.

—Como quiera, Freddy —habló apretándose la venda de su mano derecha, de nuevo, usando sus dientes—. ¿Qué hace aquí sin su disfraz de viejecita?

—Investigo —decidió apartar la vista de su boca, no fue consciente de que llevaba ya un buen rato mirando sus labios—. Investigo, concretamente, las actividades de Robert Topping. Señor Frye, ¿está implicado en sus negocios? ¿Desde cuándo es usted su cómplice? ¿Lo sabe su hermana?

—Tiene usted muchas preguntas —le miró tirando de la venda, dando el último apretón antes del combate—, y yo muy pocas ganas de responder.

—No se preocupe, quizás en Scotland Yard le apetezca hablar —Frederick sonrió satisfecho por su ocurrencia, pero viendo que Jacob le devolvía una sonrisa altanera no pudo celebrar su triunfo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me siento halagado —se incorporó dando un pequeño salto al ring—, un sargento de Scotland Yard ha venido a verme combatir. Sus muestras de cariño me abruman, Freddy, ¿tanto se preocupa por mí?

Frederick suspiró negando con la cabeza, intentando ignorar el sonrojo que quiso adueñarse de sus mejillas, suerte que su tupida barba lograba disimular aquella repentina rojez marcando su piel. Se cruzó de brazos viendo a Jacob avanzar hasta el centro del ring, Topping dio el pistoletazo de salida —literalmente, disparó un revólver hacia el cielo—, y comenzó la interminable ronda de combates.

Frederick entendió al instante por qué la gente pagaba tales sumas de dinero (¡quince libras!) para ver a Jacob combatir, y es que sus movimientos no podían compararse a los de ningún otro luchador. Yendo de uno en uno no tenían posibilidad alguna, así que varios optaron por atacar en grupo, rodeando a Jacob para frustrar cualquier intento de retirada. Esta estrategia era absurda, Jacob no estaba familiarizado con la palabra huida, si dos hombres le atacaban por el frente al mismo tiempo que otro iba a por su espalda, se las apañaba de tal manera que lanzaba al tercer hombre contra los dos primeros, después corría hacia ellos y aplastaba sus gargantas con la rodilla.

Se incorporó y miró hacia un lado, no buscando enemigos, sino al sargento. Le vio allí parado, casi hipnotizado por la extraña danza que hacían sus movimientos, _"Freddy"_ , volvió a susurrar para ver cómo fruncía el ceño. Con una carcajada, Jacob volvió a combatir.

Se desenvolvía con una soltura envidiable entre huesos rotos y músculos desagarrados, cada CRACK que oía desde el brazo de algún hombre era la prueba de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Pasaron unos intensos diez minutos hasta que pudo ganarse un respiro. Con ambas manos echó hacia atrás su cabello, que por el sudor comenzaba a pegarse a su cara, y atendió cómo Topping incitaba a más combatientes a unirse a la pelea. Lo consiguió, entraban ahora los ganadores de las dos rondas anteriores.

El señor Montell fue el primero en acercarse buscado un hueco para propinarle un duro gancho de izquierda, craso error, Jacob golpeó su abdomen rompiendo su defensa, utilizó ambas manos como una presa y encerró entre ellas su cabeza, con tanta fuerza que el hombre gritó adolorido mientras se tambaleaba. Giró sin haber olvidado al señor Robertson, dado que su visión estaba limitada por el parche, se acercó por el lado ciego y golpeó sus costillas, tiró de su oreja y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la cara que quebró su nariz como si se tratara de delicada porcelana, después estrujó su brazo —escuchando otro doloroso CRACK— y, mientras Robertson se retorcía presa del dolor, atacó a Montell, varias patadas le dejaron en el suelo, y arrastró a Robertson de tal manera que cayeron el uno sobre el otro, sangrando y sin aliento, luchando por mantenerse con vida.

Frederick tuvo que pensarse dos veces si llevar a Jacob a Scotland Yard, no sería tarea fácil reducirle.

—A la vista de que nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarle —Topping entró en el ring mirando de un asistente a otro, sonriendo con el resultado obtenido. Quedó junto a Jacob y alzó su brazo—. ¡El señor Frye se proclama vencedor! ¡Enhorabuen-!

—Hay alguien con el que no he luchado —le interrumpió señalando hacia Frederick—. Nada más y nada menos que un agente de la ley, ¿sabe? No debería desaprovechar esta oportunidad, señor Topping.

Robert, avispado como era, no dudó en seguir la dirección que le marcaba el índice de Jacob y acabar frente al sargento.

—Caballero, ¿qué le parecería batirse en duelo con el señor Frye? ¡Le aseguro que la recompensa lo merece! Y, si no gana, podrá pulir sus habilidades de combate y venir en otra ocasión —sonrió como el mejor de los comerciantes—, ¿qué me dice?

—¡Vamos, Freddy! ¡Esta noche soy sólo para usted!

Frederick pensó en negarse, pero no había forma de resistir su invitación. Resultaba tentadora la imagen de Jacob llamándole con su piel brillando, bien por cosa del sudor, bien por el agua del río que salpicaba el barco; debía estar prohibido disfrutar de esto, sentía que se saltaría alguna norma si dejaba que la sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Se quitó la chaqueta y sombrero, y remangó las mangas de su camiseta abriendo sólo dos de sus botones para que el aire lograse ventilar su pecho.

—Por enésima vez, señor Frye —dijo quedando frente a él—, mi nombre es Frederick. Le rogaría que me llamase así, o Sargento si lo prefiere.

—Como usted quiera, Freddy.

—Hablar con usted es lo mismo a hablar con una pared.

Si bien Frederick no era un hombre demasiado fuerte —no más que el resto de la gente—, sí era bastante inteligente, y en todo el rato que estuvo observando a Jacob, pudo entender el ritmo de sus movimientos: puñetazos directos, patadas fuertes o rodillazos contundentes, sin olvidar su velocidad al esquivar. Supo que tras un puñetazo con la mano derecha, venía uno con la izquierda y, después de ambos, podía venir la temible presa que hacía con las dos manos o un rodillazo directo a su estómago. Se movió de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes y cuando encontró el hueco se lanzó para asestar un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Jacob. Curioso, el golpe le dolió más a Frederick que al propio Jacob, disimuló el dolor en sus dedos y volvió a cuadrarse a la espera de un contra-ataque.

—Eso no ha estado bien, Freddy. Ha dolido… bastante poco, pero ha dolido. No está acostumbrado a una batalla, ¿cierto?

—No subestime a Scotland Yard, señor Frye —se atrevió a sonreír, para el próximo golpe se aseguraría de cubrir su pulgar con el resto de los dedos. Había visto a Jacob ocultarlo en cada puñetazo, así que debía ser un gesto importante.

Jacob volvió a la carga con una ráfaga de puñetazos que a Frederick le costó esquivar, uno de ellos rozó su barba y sintió la calidez de su cuerpo cuando se acercó para patearle. Logró sujetar su pierna y tirar de ella para desestabilizarle, "¡lo tengo!", se decía empujando a Jacob, que, viéndose privado del equilibrio más básico, cayó. El público expresó su sorpresa viendo a Frederick sobre el claro favorito de las batallas clandestinas (que no lo serían tanto cuando en ellas participaban agentes de la ley).

—¿Se rinde? —preguntó sujetando aún su pierna.

Fuera de una batalla esta posición sería de lo más comprometedora. Pero, dentro de un ring, estaba socialmente aceptado que la entrepierna de un hombre no sólo chocara, sino que se apoyara en la de otro, al mismo tiempo que el primero le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que había llegado a clavar las uñas en su pantalón.

Pero Frederick no contó con la agilidad de Jacob, movió su pierna libre hacia el cuello del sargento e hizo presión para en parte alejarle, en parte dificultarle la respiración. Unos segundos fueron necesarios para que Frederick se alejara, y Jacob saltó hacia él. Con una mano inmovilizó sobre su cabeza ambos brazos, y la otra aprisionó su cuello.

—¿Se rinde usted, Freddy?

—No si puedo evitarlo —de un movimiento rápido, desapareció. Prácticamente se deshizo entre los dedos de Jacob, pasando luego por entre sus piernas hasta quedar de pie. Una vez ahí se desveló el truco, lo que Jacob sujetaba era su camiseta.

—Muy astuto —rió poniéndose en pie con la prenda en sus manos—. Ésta es una habilidad que sólo poseen los expertos en disfrazarse, ¿verdad? Nunca he visto nada parecido.

—También es cierto que nunca había visto a un hombre vestido de mujer, ¿no es así, señor Frye?

—Londres nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Ambos rieron antes de volver a la furia del combate. De nuevo, Jacob atacaba y Frederick esquivaba como podía su lluvia de golpes, cada vez era más difícil dado el aguante físico de un Asesino. Costaba seguirle el ritmo, esto era algo de lo que Frederick comenzó a ser consciente.

—¿Empieza a cansarse, Freddy?

—Para nada, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque sus tobillos empiezan a temblar, y dudo que sea por mi sobrecogedora presencia —se acercó, veloz como una fiera, sujetó el brazo del sargento y le hizo girar. Se detuvo antes de que sonase el CLACK, no lo había retorcido demasiado, y Frederick quedó apresado contra su pecho—. Aunque con usted nunca se sabe.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —jadeó, Jacob ahora apresaba su brazo con más fuerza, y por más que se removía le era imposible liberarse—. ¡Suélteme!

—Entonces, ¿admite su derrota ante mí?

Frederick chasqueó la lengua antes de contestar un muy desganado sí, maldiciendo entre dientes. Todavía perdido en sus refunfuños sintió un golpe en su espalda que le hizo caer de rodillas, luego un empujón y su cara acabó contra el suelo con una mano demasiado fuerte apretando su nuca, y otra todavía apresando su brazo.

—No le he oído bien, Freddy, ¿qué ha dicho? —hizo más fuerte su agarre, tanto en el cuello como en su muñeca, notaba cómo se removía bajo él. Ésta era, sin duda, una imagen interesante—. ¿Podría repetir?

—He dicho que sí, maldita sea, me rindo, ¡ahora suélteme! —el alivio fue inmediato cuando Jacob le liberó, giró un poco en la arena del ring para conseguir el aire suficiente con el cual rellenar sus pulmones.

—¡Como había predicho, el ganador es el señor Jacob Frye! —exclamó Topping sentado en un barril—. Ahora, sintiéndolo mucho, debemos abandonar el barco cuanto antes. Varios agentes de Scotland Yard vienen hacia nosotros, ¡muchas gracias por asistir y espero veros a todos en la próxima batalla!

El barco apenas llegaba al muelle y los uniformes azules de los policías ya hacían presagiar lo peor. El público huyó despavorido llevándose consigo todo el dinero que a Robert Topping no le dio tiempo a recolectar, lo cual no era mucho. Jacob se uniría encantado a la huida masiva, pero primero tuvo que recoger sus cosas del interior del barco. El problema iba a ser Frederick, ¿qué hacer con él? Había tenido cuidado de no hacerle verdadero daño en la pelea, pero sentía que no podía dejarlo derrotado en la arena. Se apuró en vestirse y salió todavía apresurado a cubierta, pero al descubrir que no estaba solo se ocultó tras varios barriles, viendo a Frederick hablando con dos de los agentes.

—Podéis iros, muchachos. Tengo la situación bajo control.

—Pero, Sargento, está usted sangrando —anotó uno de ellos, el más bajito—. Regrese a Scotland Yard mientras nosotros nos encargamos de seguir a Topping.

—No os preocupéis por esto —todo su cuerpo se tensó llevándose una mano a su mejilla, adolorida por el choque tan brusco contra la arena—. Y ahora, marchaos, por favor. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, hemos llegado tarde. Patrullad la zona en busca de alguna pista, quizá podamos atrapar a algún rezagado, no desesperéis.

Los dos asintieron y dejaron el barco para registrar el muelle junto al resto de agentes, comunicándoles las nuevas órdenes.

—Vaya, vaya, alguien me está cubriendo las espaldas —dijo Jacob divertido quedando frente a Frederick—. Tras esto, ¿se atreverá a decirme que no se preocupa por mí, Freddy? —sonrió con su resoplido—. Oh, su pulgar tiene mala pinta, ¿se lo ha roto? Va a ser doloroso recolocarlo, ¿me permite?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo se atreve a sonreír ofreciendo algo como eso? Es más, que yo recuerde, usted no es ningún médico.

—Pero podría serlo, he enviado a mucha gente a los hospitales.

—Me agota usted, señor Frye, como no puede hacerse una idea —se frotó la sien sin usar el pulgar, cierto era que estaba fuera de su sitio, no podía moverlo del todo bien.

—¿Qué le voy a hacer si soy un hombre apasionado? —esta vez rió, Frederick volvió a resoplar—. Ahora, si me disculpa, me he ganado honradamente cierta suma de dinero que me gustaría gastar en alguna taberna.

—¡Espere! —Frederick dio un paso sujetando parte de su abrigo, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. No podía permitir que Jacob campara a sus anchas por Londres, la velada de su hermana correría peligro—. No se vaya aún, por favor.

—¿Y esto, Freddy? Hará que me ruborice.

—No me malinterprete, pero quizá sí necesite su ayuda —Jacob alzó sus cejas, desconfiado—. Hasta mañana no podrán atenderme en ningún hospital decente, usted debe conocer algún doctor… bueno, de dudosa legalidad tras su título, pero con la habilidad necesaria como para reparar una lesión de este tipo, esta misma noche.

—Le advierto que no será barato.

El doctor había montado su consulta en una de las maltrechas casas de Devil's Acre, un barrio donde la ley no existía o, si lo hacía, era ignorada por sus habitantes. La madera crujía a cada paso y el olor a alcohol parecía destilar de cada pared, a Frederick no le sorprendería rasgar tras un cuadro y que del corte se vertiera cerveza. Subió las escaleras siguiendo a Jacob hasta el segundo piso, en éste el olor era incluso más fuerte porque las ventanas estaban cerradas, impidiendo que la más mínima brisa ventilara la estancia. Frederick optó por avanzar cubriéndose nariz y boca con la manga de su abrigo, respirando los restos de jabón que proporcionaba una buena colada.

—Doctor, necesitamos su ayuda —Jacob entró por la puerta de la habitación al mismo tiempo que hablaba, sin molestarse en tocar primero y encontrando al médico dormitando en su cama. Jacob se acercó y pateó el colchón desde abajo para hacerle despertar—. Doctor, un paciente. Vamos.

El hombre soltó tantos insultos en tan poco tiempo que resultó inútil contarlos, dejó su habitación todavía mentando a la madre de Jacob y, después de gritar por el hueco de las escaleras algo que sonó más a rugido que a voz, se giró hacia el herido.

—¿Y? ¿Qué es? ¿Quién es? No veo nada grave.

—Es mi dedo —Frederick alzó un poco la mano mostrando la extraña posición que tenía su pulgar—. No puedo moverlo y mucho me temo que pueda volverse un incordio en mi trabajo, ya sea cumplimentando informes o patrullando, además, no pued-

—¡Cállese, cállese! ¡Me duele la cabeza de sólo oírle! —el doctor volvió a gritar exasperado, fue frente a Frederick y tiró de su dedo, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, y terminó por llevarlo hacia la palma.

Fue en ese último movimiento donde Frederick gritó. No era normal verle perder la compostura, pero menos aún escuchar una grosería por su parte.

—¡Freddy, por favor! ¡Modere su lenguaje! Muestre algo de respeto —Jacob exageró la sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿Y tiene el valor de hablarme usted, precisamente usted, de lenguaje y respeto, señor Frye?

—Tengo el valor suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa —sonrió—. Puedo demostrárselo si quiere.

Algo le decía al sargento que no debía aceptar esa invitación, así que se negó a responder y atendió a los vagos consejos del cuestionable médico que le atendía. Nada de cargar peso o manejar armas con ese pulgar durante una semana, tendría que valerse con la otra mano.

Minutos más tarde dejaron la consulta, lo hicieron a paso rápido pues Jacob se negó a pagar, y Frederick no traía el dinero suficiente. Y por más que le prometió al doctor que le pagaría al día siguiente tras una visita al banco, no hubo manera alguna de convencerle.

.

.

.

III

—Llegados hasta aquí, me despido. Tenga cuidado con sus heridas —Jacob se acomodó el sombrero y giró buscando una taberna donde pasar el rato, ¡aún no había celebrado su victoria en el club de la lucha! Pero no pudo dar más que unos pasos antes de sentir un nuevo tirón de su abrigo, suspiró volviendo la cabeza, encontrándose a Frederick mirándole a la vez nervioso y preocupado—. ¿Qué es esta vez?

—No se vaya.

—Vamos, Freddy, ¿acaso tiene miedo de volver solo a casa? ¿A su edad?

—Lo que ocurre es que me será imposible abrir la puerta —se explicó viendo su mirada tan confundida, no pensó ni por un momento que una mentira sonara así de convincente—. No puedo usar el pulgar, no podré girar la llave en la cerradura.

—No pretenderá que le acompañe a su casa y le abra la puerta, ¿verdad?

—Sería lo justo, este percance es únicamente culpa suya.

—¿Perdone, mi culpa? ¿Ha sido mi culpa? —Jacob rió negando con la cabeza—. Freddy, usted ha luchado contra mí de manera voluntaria: me encuentra tan irresistible que no puede contenerse.

—Ahórrese ese tipo de comentarios y acompáñeme a casa.

—Qué hombre tan atrevido, ¿qué hará conmigo una vez lleguemos?

Jacob, además de un manejo asombroso con las armas de fuego o en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también tenía un talento natural para volver cualquier expresión una de lo más comprometedora. Y lo hacía más que a propósito cuando el sargento rondaba cerca, ¡le resultaba tan sencillo hacerle rabiar! Poner a prueba la paciencia de un guardia no era un pasatiempo adecuado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Para buena suerte de Abberline, su modesta residencia no estaba lejos y en cuestión de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta. Esto significaba que no tendría que soportar más bromas de Jacob —quería creer que eran bromas—, pero, a cambio, debía pensar en alguna excusa para retenerle, ¿qué pasaría si se encontrase con su hermana o el señor Green en pleno romance? No se lo perdonaría nunca. Así que llevó a cabo su plan, no uno muy elaborado, pero tendría que bastar.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó con fingida sorpresa una vez frente a la puerta—. No encuentro mis llaves. Debo haberlas perdido en medio del combate, ¿qué haré ahora?

—Siempre puede entrar por la ventana.

—Señor Frye, si me es imposible abrir una puerta, ¿qué le hace pensar que estoy en plenas condiciones para escalar como una araña por la fachada?

—No pienso cargarle a cuestas.

—En lugar de ello, ¿conoce alguna buena posada donde pasar la noche?

—No, pero conozco un buen sitio. Venga conmigo.

Frederick se fio de sus palabras y caminó tras él algo intrigado por descubrir dónde le llevaría. No tardó mucho en desvelar el misterio, Jacob andaba hacia la estación de Southwalk, desde ella se subiría al tren que hacía las veces de guarida. Esto era peor a irrumpir en la cita de Evie, ¡se echaba a temblar pensando en el desastre que haría Jacob en aquel encuentro! Tenía que pensar y hacerlo rápido. Llevó a cabo la idea sin pensar en sus consecuencias, por ejemplo, que caminaba tras Jacob y si éste no oía el estruendo no se enteraría. El caso es que se dejó caer a un lado cerrando los ojos, fingiendo un desmayo. Llegó a suspirar escuchando las maldiciones de Jacob, su estrategia funcionaba.

—¿Freddy? —se agachó moviéndole un poco, esperando una respuesta que no llegó—. Deje ya de fingir, no pienso cargarle al tren —suspiró—. Le dejaré aquí a merced de vagabundos y borrachos.

Dicho esto se fue girando en la primera esquina, Frederick lo supo porque le miraba con sólo uno de sus ojos abiertos. Por un momento pensó que no iba de farol, que de verdad le dejaría aquí como un cadáver en mitad de la calle; la situación fue a peor cuando empezó a llover, por suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado para escuchar de nuevo las maldiciones de Jacob.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñaba cargándole en brazos con cierto esfuerzo, el sargento no era un hombre corpulento, pero requería bastante fuerza alzar sus casi 80 kilos de una sentada y echarse a andar—. ¿No podía usted desmayarse en la estación? Ya hemos perdido el tren, ¿dónde iremos ahora? No, ¿dónde iré cargando a un muerto sin llamar la atención?

—No estoy muerto, señor Frye.

—Freddy —la voz sonó tan grave e irritada, parecía de ultratumba—, ¿me puede explicar entonces qué hago cargándole?

—Porque es usted un caballero.

Jacob simplemente apartó sus manos y Frederick tuvo que colgarse de cuello para no caer, quedó arqueado y aferrado al asesino, sus dedos parecían garras. Regulaba la respiración contra su abrigo, incapaz de alejarse temiendo perder el equilibrio, es más, necesitaba recuperar el aliento antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Aquélla es…? ¿Evie?

Todas las alarmas se pusieron en marcha, y ya se decía que a grandes males, males remedios. Frederick sujetó con más fuerza el abrigo del asesino, tiró de él forzando que se inclinara un poco, y acabó por besarle. No pudo pensar en nada mejor que distrajese a Jacob el tiempo suficiente.

Éste era el primer beso que le daba a un hombre y no se sentía nada mal, aunque mucho temía que esto se debía por ser a Jacob a quien besaba (no lograba imaginarse besando a otro que no fuera él —no sabía si tomarse esto como algo bueno—). Pasaron los segundos donde la lluvia les empapó, pero Frederick no se separó, alargó el beso todo lo que pudo, no tenía claro si para defender la intimidad de Evie o porque empezaba a sentirse bastante bien, ¿quién diría que besar los labios de un asesino se sentía de esta manera? Sin embargo, llegó a entrar en pánico cuando, tras un mordisco, la lengua de Jacob se hizo hueco tras sus dientes, queriendo adueñarse de toda su boca. Frederick tembló sin remedio sintiendo unas manos mucho más fuertes que las suyas apresando su cintura, atrayéndole a él, imposibilitando la retirada.

—Así que, ¿llega a estos extremos para proteger la cita de mi hermana?

—¿Lo sabía? ¿Y entonces por qué…? —desorientado como estaba, a Frederick le resultó imposible terminar la pregunta. Carraspeó y volvió a hablar girando un poco el rostro—. Comprenderá entonces que este beso no significa nada.

—No recurra al autoengaño, Freddy, ha cerrado los ojos mientras me besaba.

—Siento decirle que se está usted confundiendo, señor Frye.

—Oh, ¿usted cree? —Jacob entonces sujetó su mentón, alzándole, se inclinó sólo un poco dispuesto a repetir el beso. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó allí, estático a unos muy pocos centímetros viendo el rostro acalorado del sargento—. ¿Lo ve? Cierra los ojos.

—Cierro los ojos porque estoy cansado, es tarde —resopló luchando por apartarse—. Señor Frye, déjeme ir —por humillante que sonara, si Jacob no apartaba sus manos, no podía liberarse—. Es un milagro que no hayamos llamado la atención, no tiente más a la suerte.

—Así que, ¿en la intimidad continuaría besándome? —rió apartando los brazos, dejando que Frederick se alejara—. Debería controlar mejor esos impulsos, Freddy.

—¿Quiere parar de una vez? Me está dando escalofríos.

—Es lo normal, estamos bajo la lluvia. Oh, ¿es que no lo ha notado? ¿Las mariposas en su estómago no se lo permiten?

—Suficiente —volvió frente a él y sujetó su muñeca, la encadenó con una de sus esposas y la otra se apresó a sí mismo, ésta era la única manera de retener a Jacob Frye. De nada servía esposarle cuando se las ingeniaba para librarse de los grilletes, de esta forma sus pasos se ralentizaban al ir apresado a otro hombre—. Ahora acompáñeme, está usted detenido.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué se me acusa? ¿Robar el corazón a un oficial?

—Participar en actividades ilícitas, tales como un combate ilegal en una embarcación robada.

—Refrésqueme la memoria, Freddy, ¿no participó usted también en ese combate?

—No que yo recuerde —respondió prácticamente arrastrando a Jacob, que se negaba a cooperar—. Señor Frye, vamos.

—¿Y si me niego? —tiró de su brazo y arrastró a Frederick, volviendo a abrazarle—. Verá, Freddy, me gusta el sabor de la libertad, ¿sabe? No estoy dispuesto a dormir detrás de unos barrotes oxidados —a propósito se acercaba a él mientras hablaba. Se decidió por besarle al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha (la que estaba libre de cualquier agarre) se atrevía a pasearse por entre las ropas del sargento. Lo que podía camuflarse como una íntima caricia no era otra cosa que un robo, los dedos de Jacob se colaron en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de Frederick y regresaron con la llave de las esposas. Profundizó el beso —sonrió escuchando el agitado jadeo que causó su inquieta lengua— mientras conseguía liberarse, una vez libre de cualquier metal, se separó—. Un verdadero placer, Freddy —dijo mostrando ambas manos libres y lanzando la llave a un lado, era imposible, bajo esta lluvia, distinguir dónde había caído—, pero, para la próxima vez, piense en algo mejor si intenta detenerme. Ya sabe, si cierra los ojos durante tanto tiempo queda totalmente a mí merced.

Frederick bajó la vista sólo para comprobar que ahora llevaba él las esposas, Jacob se las había ingeniado para no sólo liberarse sino también para apresarle, ¡a él, a un sargento! Su situación se volvía humillante por momentos. Gruñó volviendo sus ojos al frente, su acompañante en esta noche tan caótica había desaparecido y a él le tocaba regresar a Scotland Yard preso de sus propias esposas.

 _"¡Pagarás por esto, Jacob!"_ , tan enfadado estaba que incluso llegó a tutearle.


End file.
